The present invention relates to an interactive play fountain, and more particularly a water fountain having a number of interconnected water nozzles which, when obstructed or blocked by a user""s hand, foot or body, results in the redirection of water flow to other unobstructed nozzles, as discharged water streams of different intensity and/or pressure.
Recreational installations at water parks or spray parks typically consist of one or more raised structures upon which water nozzles are mounted, so as to emit a discharge stream of water on the park users. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,471 to Briggs discloses a conventional structure adapted for water park installation, and which includes as interactive play elements, tipping water buckets and user actuated water cannons.
While the play structure of Briggs permits users to interact or engage in participatory play with the individual water features, the size and overall cost of the Briggs water park structure makes it impractical for installation in smaller water parks or locations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive water fountain which permits interactive water play by one or more users, whereby the users can alter the water spray pattern and/or intensity from the fountain.
Another object of the invention is to provide a prefabricated water fountain which includes a number of water nozzles, each adapted to emit a discharge stream therefrom, and which may be easily and inexpensively installed in a spray park, water park, wading or swimming pool or other suitable area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a robust interactive play structure, which may be easily manufactured and installed and which is adapted to support a number of users standing thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mound-shaped fountain which is adapted for participatory play by one or more users, and may be placed in a number of possible locations, including without restriction upon the bottom of a wading pool projecting partially above the water surface, directly on the ground, or in a position raised above the ground as a part of a raised platform or play structure.
In furtherance of at least some of the foregoing objects, the present invention provides for an interactive fountain which is suitable for installation in a park, spray park or water park (hereinafter collectively and generally referred to as a water park) and/or partially submerged in a swimming or wading pool. The fountain includes a supporting structure or body having an upper surface sized to support at least one, and preferably multiple users in a position standing, sitting and/or lying thereon. The support structure may be formed in situ, as for example by pouring concrete or other castable materials into a prepared form, or from asphalt. Most preferably, however, the support structure is preformed off-site, as by way of non-limiting example, from a precast concrete fiberglass, elastomeric material, resins, plastics or other suitable castable materials. Two or more, and preferably at least four water nozzles are positioned within the support structure. The water nozzles are connected to a source of water under pressure, as well as to each other by means of a water conduit, whereby in use, water flows from the water source along the conduit and outwardly from each nozzle as a discharged jet, spray or other such stream of water.
The water nozzles are configured to permit a user to partially or fully block or obstruct the nozzles, as for example, by the user putting his hand or foot over the nozzle. When a nozzle is blocked, the flow of water is redirected from the blocked nozzle to one or more other non-obstructed water nozzles, flowing therefrom as discharge streams of increased intensity or pressure.
More preferably, the water nozzles and the water conduit providing the interconnection between the nozzles are recessed either flush within or beneath the upper surface of the fountain supporting structure, so as to not present protuberances which could otherwise injure a user.
The water fountain is adapted to be erected in a number of possible environments including without restriction on a platform raised above the ground, as for example, on an elevated surface of the type of play structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,471 to Briggs. Where a preformed support structure is to be used, the fountain may be erected by placing the supporting structure directly upon a prepared concrete or asphalt slab, or any other such ground surface.
Most preferably, however, the supporting structure of the water fountain is provided as a generally dome-shaped fiberglass or elastomeric mound which is adapted for placement on the bottom of a wading or splash pool. In such a configuration, the mound preferably has a maximum height selected at between about 0.1 and 1.0 meters, so as to extend partially or wholly above the water surface of the pool. At least part or all of the upper surface of the fountain supporting structure may also be provided with a non-slip coating or embossed with a non-slip texture for enhanced safety.
The supporting structure itself may be formed into a fanciful shape, including without restriction, the shape of a fictitious or actual animal, as well as castles or other possible play structures or themes. If desired, other features may be incorporated into or provided on the upper surface of the support structure, such as play slides, water cannons, water bikes, or the like.
Accordingly, in one aspect the present invention resides in a waterpark amusement device including
a support structure having upper surface sized to support at least one user standing or sitting thereon,
a plurality of water nozzles, each disposed substantially in said support structure and open to an outlet orifice formed in said upper surface, said outlet orifice having a size and shape selected to enable said orifice to be substantially blocked by a user""s hand or foot,
a pressurized water source, and
a water supply conduit providing fluid communication between said pressurized water source and said nozzles to permit water flow from said water source therealong and outwardly from said nozzles as a pressurized stream, the water supply conduit providing a fluid connection between said nozzles whereby the blockage of a first one of said nozzles by said user redirects said water flow to one or more other of said nozzles.
In another aspect, the present invention resides in an interactive waterpark fountain comprising,
a pressurized water source,
a support structure configured to support a plurality of users thereon, a plurality of water nozzles recessed substantially in said body, said nozzles each including an outlet orifice and being provided in fluid communication with said water source and each other, such that when said nozzles are unobstructed pressurized water flows from said water source and outwardly from the outlet orifice of each of said nozzle as a pressurized stream, and whereby the obstruction of the orifice of a first of said nozzle by a user to substantially prevent the flow of water therefrom redirects said water flow from one or more remaining unobstructed nozzles as a pressurized stream of greater intensity.
In a further aspect, the present invention resides in combination, a user interactive spray fountain, a wading pool for retaining a desired volume of water therein, and a pressurized water source,
the spray fountain including,
a support structure disposed in a partially submerged position in said pool and being configured to support a plurality of users standing thereon,
a plurality of water nozzles disposed at least partially in said support structure, and
a pressurized water source,
a conduit providing fluid communication between said water source and said nozzles, said conduit further interconnecting said nozzles whereby when said nozzles are unobstructed water flows from said water source and outwardly from each of said nozzles as a discharge stream under a first pressure, and whereby the obstruction of one of said nozzles by a user""s hand or foot to restrict the flow of water therefrom redirects said water flow to the remaining unobstructed nozzles as discharge streams of a second pressure greater than said first pressure.